Wireless networks may be employed to transport data between various mobile users. In one example, the wireless network is based on the CDMA 2000 1xEVDO (evolution-data optimized) wireless standard for Internet data services. The CDMA 2000 1xEVDO wireless standard is employed by packet networks for wide area mobile use. The packet networks may be overlaid on existing CDMA 2000 1x or IS-95A/B networks to provide certain communication services such as Web browsing, file transferring, gaming, voice over IP (VoIP), video telephony, etc. The mobile user employs wireless broadband devices to access the Internet.
EMPA is an enhanced multi-flow packet application in EVDO Rev. A. MMPA is a multi-link multi-flow packet application in EVDO Rev. B. MMPA is a superset of EMPA. In EMPA and in MMPA Flow 1 relay-model tethered data calls, the terminal equipment (TE) expects to receive point-to-point protocol (PPP) packets from the upstream wireless network component (e.g., through the packet control function (PCF) from the packet data serving node (PDSN)) via the mobile station (MS) in the forward link. Instead, the TE receives Internet protocol (IP) packets from the MS. On the reverse link, the TE sends out PPP packets, but the downstream wireless network component (e.g., PDSN through the PCF) expects to receive IP packets creating an incompatibility in EMPA and MMPA Flow 1 relay-model tethered data calls due to the usage of IP over radio link protocol (RLP) over the wireless link, instead of PPP over the wireless link.